Episode 265 (26th June 1963)
Plot Frank is in good spirits after a successful first day of trading. Len takes Elsie out to the pictures. She doesn't care that she's supposed to be at work. David can't understand why Ken is still staying in the Street and believes he can do better than Bessie Street School. Frank tells David he now understands why he stayed away when Ida died. Val suggests that Ken apply to teach at a grammar school as he'll earn more money. Ken dismisses the idea as he's happy where he is. David buys everyone drinks at the Rovers. Harry refuses it as he's bitter about not being in work. Esther innocently tells Christine that she saw Elsie out with Len. Christine decides to report Elsie. She cuts David down when he asks about her and Frank. David realises the residents resent his affluence. Minnie puts a hole in her kitchen table when she tests the drill and returns it to Frank. Christine gives Elsie a ticking off about her day off in front of a customer. David returning makes Annie upset that she never hears from Billy or Joan. Emily is enjoying running Gamma Garments. David gives the Barlows £10 as he can now afford a proper wedding present. Ken gives it back to him and accuses him of showing off. As David returns to London, Frank realises he's outgrown the Street. Elsie is annoyed when Christine continues to rule over her in front of customers and goes to personnel. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast *Customer - Betty Morton Powell Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Frank's DIY Shop *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *Last appearance of David Barlow until 21st December 1964 *Last appearance of Esther Hayes until 23rd December 1963 *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Christine discovers the truth about Elsie's 'day off', and fur flies in the Better Dress Department *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,345,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (to David Barlow): "I'll give you this - yer did get yourself away from this place an' not just talk about it like most of 'em do". --- Elsie Tanner (to Christine Appleby): "I've met some little bitches in my time but you beat them all"! Category:1963 episodes